Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to dentistry and oral hygiene, and, in particular, to apparatus, methods, and compositions for cleaning dental deposits from a mouth, including cleaning stains, calculus, plaque, caries, biofilms, etc. from one or more teeth and/or gum tissue, and removing deposits from the gingival sulcus, periodontal pockets, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques for cleaning undesirable deposits from teeth include brushing, flossing, scraping, rinsing with decalcifying or antibacterial or fluoride treatments, and other mechanical and/or chemical techniques. A person may clean his or her own teeth at home using a manual or electric toothbrush, floss, mouthwash, and various other items that may be purchased over the counter. Furthermore, for more detailed cleaning of teeth surfaces and gums, the person may go to the dentist, who can use more sophisticated mechanical and/or chemical techniques to clean outer surfaces of the teeth, gums, and spaces and pockets between the teeth and gums.
However, these conventional techniques may not be effective at cleaning all or substantially all the stains, calculus, caries, biofilms, plaque, tartar, etc. from the tooth or from the gingival sulcus, periodontal pockets, gums etc., or other organic and/or inorganic materials. Organic material (or organic matter) includes organic substances typically found in healthy or diseased teeth such as, for example, cellular matter, pus, microorganisms, bacteria, biofilms, and plaque, whether living, inflamed, infected, diseased, necrotic, or decomposed. Inorganic matter includes calcified tissue and calcified structures, calculus, tarter, etc., which are frequently present in or on teeth.